Lilith
by Ryuukah
Summary: Just a simple taunt was all it took, and it changed everything.
1. Chapter 1 - Ron's Revelation

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Lilith_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

_**Author's notes **_

_(Please read at least once and know that the story may be rewritten often and without notice as the story evolves – **SCROLL DOWN FOR Chapter 1**)_

"Speech." = Speaking out loud

"_Speech_" = Non-verbal languages (example: Sign-language)

_"Speech."_ = Thoughts

/Speech./ = Mental Communication i.e. Telepathy _(Ignores language)_

§Speech.§ = Non-human languages

_***Sound!***_ = Sounds

_**¤Writing.¤**_ = Letters and Notes

**o0o** = Change of POV

**oxo** = Start/End of Dream/Vision/Flashbacks

**o000o **= Breakline _(Minutes or hours – always within the same day)_

**0x0x0x0x0** = Breakline _(Minimum until the next day, but could be several days or even months)_

**000x000** = Separation-line _(Separating story from Author's Notes and Titles etc.)_

_**Disclaimer:**_

-I do not own Noblesse, it belongs to Son Jae Ho (Writer) and Lee Gwang Su (Illustrator).

-Nor do I own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. (Author)

_**WARNINGS:**_

-Will have swearing (not a lot, but there will be a word or two)

-Will be SPOILERS depending on how caught up you are with the Movies/Books and Webtoon/Manhwa/Manga/Anime _(THIS INCLUDES THIS PAGE)_.

-Also, I write in a way that assumes the readers are familiar with the fandoms involved, so some things might be confusing.

_**Important Notes:**_

-Some characters will be somewhat OOC (mostly because I might be unfamiliar with certain characters and/or just unable to write their personalities correctly – though I'll do what I can)

-Lastly and MOST IMPORTANTLY; I do draw a lot of inspiration from other fanfics, so there may be plenty of similarities, though I'll try not to outright copy anyone and I will try to leave a note and/or shout-out with those chapter that have heavy inspiration from others, since I do recommend that people read those stories.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**Now onto the Story.**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Chapter 1 – Ron's revelation_**

"You better hope Potter left you something his Will, Weasley! Maybe then you won't be so poor!"

That's how it had all started; a simple, yet deep-cutting taunt from Draco Malfoy had set in motion a series of events that would change _everything_. After Harry Potter had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament, Ron Weasley had been an angry, jealous prat. He had, at first, thought Harry had found a way to enter without telling him, and was lying about it, but then, when he had calmed down, he remembered how much Harry hated attention. The argument had been Ron's fault, however, and he had spent days trying to figure out how to fix his mistake; he just didn't know how. Making it all worse was the fact that his brother, Charlie, was at the school. Charlie was a Dragon Tamer working for the Romanian Dragon Reserve; there was only one reason for him being there, and, although he had promised not to say anything, Ron had become very worried. His promise to Charlie made it more difficult to approach Harry, whom would be very upset if the two made up, only for Harry to find out that Ron knew about the task the whole time and didn't warn him.

Then, Malfoy had taunted him, and the words had echoed in his head before it dawned on him that Harry might actually _die_. At that moment, everything else meant nothing; his friend could _die_ if he didn't do something. So, he had found Harry and told him everything. This, of course, caused Harry to realize that he really _should_ get his affairs in order. Despite Ron and Hermione's protests, Harry was adamant; he may not have much, but at least he could make sure the gold in his vault didn't go to waste. Therefore, after a bit of arguing back and forth, the trio snuck out of the castle, with some help from Fred and George, and secretly made their way to Gringotts Bank in London. There, their world had come crashing down. As per Standard Procedure, all three would have to go through a Purging Ritual to ensure they weren't under any Spell- or Potion Effects that could have any influence on the Will-making, and, as a result, the trio had been put into a Time Delay Chamber **(AN 1)** for special treatment.

The chamber was actually a series of rooms, in which time had been slowed down significantly while in use. To enter or exit the chamber while the Time-magic was active, you had to first enter a smaller room where time would be either slowed down or sped up until it lined up. It apparently felt somewhat like an elevator, according to Hermione. The two of them had left the chamber while it was still active because their treatment had been relatively quick and easy, but Harry was still in a coma. The horrors of what they had learned was still rattling their cores, however, and they would never look at their lives the same way. They had spent a few more hours at the bank before being released, and had agreed on a plan to make it seem like Harry was hiding somewhere in the castle. Hermione would show up for classes, taking three sets of notes, then disappear in the evening, while Ron would be going back and forth from the kitchen and Common Room to get food and books, as well as other equipment that one would expect to use when studying, or, as was expected in this case, preparing for a tournament.

In the meantime, they would also be coming to term with what they've learned from the Purge. Ron, especially, had a lot to digest. He'd known that certain things didn't quite make sense about his family, but he'd never paid it much attention because it was helping them, and he was grateful, because that help put food on the table, and paid for their education. Dumbledore paid his mother for being allowed to use the Prewett Seat in the Wizengamot, and they had a contract with him regarding the family's school-fees. Ron's oldest brother, Bill, had graduates as Head Boy and at the top of his class, having taken every single subject offered at Hogwarts. That achievement had rewarded the family with a hefty discount, and, combined with Charlie and Percy's achievements, it was now to the point where Ginny was getting a free ride, and both Ron and the twins had much of their tuition reduced. This was also why their mother was so hard on the twins, and Ron for that matter, because she was hoping to milk that deal for all it was worth.

Ron couldn't say to what extend his mother would go to achieve that, especially seeing as the twins were anything but focused on their studies, but Ron had a whole list of things she had done to him. He had spells on him to increase feelings of jealousy and greed; most likely an attempt to make him strive to be better than his brothers, and to make him _want_ the rewards that came with doing so. Of course, his laziness had countered any strive he had to do well in class, which caused the jealousy-enhancer to kick in at the worst times, usually when Harry was involved, and had very nearly cost him their friendship. The greed-enhancer had, for some reason, attached itself to his appetite, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Hermione had suggested he was making up for a lack of food in childhood, which kind of made sense, though he had never been starving.

Those things he could forgive, _if_ he'd wanted to; there was nothing wrong in wanting the best for your children, and this could make sure all seven children got an education, and ultimately good opportunities for work after graduating, even if the methods were borderline illegal. What Ron could _not_ forgive, however, was the secret plans his mother had revolving around _Harry_. The plan had been Obliviated from Ron's mind several times, and he had been manipulated by spells which basically made him an accessory to several crimes. Frankly, he was lucky the plan hadn't gone very far yet, at least not as far as his family was involved anyway. Dumbledore, however, had been acting on this plan for over a decade, and Harry was now in a coma because of it, with no sign of waking up as of yet. Ron's mother, and, later, his sister, had been in on the plan from the start. Ron had been seven years old when he had first learned of the plan, but had refused because it was wrong and he didn't want to be a criminal. He was Obliviated, and the process had repeated when he had just turned 11, so his mother had taken to use spells on him instead, because he wouldn't cooperate. Ron suspected his father and brothers were victims as well, but there was no way he could prove it.

Then, on September 1st, in his first year, Ron was under the influence of a compulsion that basically told him to 'find Harry Potter and befriend him', and had him subconsciously ignore vacant seats on the train until he found the boy. After that, another compulsion made him act very possessively, chasing away anyone who wanted to be Harry's friend, so that his family could have him all to themselves. He blamed that spell for his attitude towards Hermione as well, and it had nearly gotten her killed in first year. He hadn't been nearly as big of a prick after the purge, though he still had to act like it, especially when their Housemates ask to see Harry, who, as far as they knew, was supposedly training in some secret room. Both he and Hermione had noted Dumbledore looking pleased, and they suspected the reason the teachers hadn't bothered them too much was because he had told the staff to let them be. Though some of the teacher had offered up some extra work for that same reason; they couldn't offer lessons, but wanted to help anyway.

Neville and the twins had also offered to help, and Ron had been talking a lot to Luna Lovegood, a childhood friend of his sister, supposedly, seeing as Ginny had basically abandoned the girl by now. Luna seemed to know things he couldn't possibly know about what was really going on, as Ron was learning rather quickly. He had been finding the girl's belongings all over the castle and was constantly looking for her to give the items back. Except the items kept getting re-stolen, and he had gone to talk to Flitwick, the Ravenclaw Head of House, to inform him of this. The half-goblin had been furious, but had thanked him for looking out for the girl, who had somehow wormed her way into the group. Neville and the twins had also been told the truth, and was helping them distract Dumbledore and other staff-members who were secretly looking for Harry.

The twins were also the only ones Ron had warned of an upcoming summons by Gringotts, as part of the Bank's investigation. Ron himself had been thoroughly interrogated, before being allowed to leave, and the rest of the Weasley Family would be summoned to the bank as well. He took a risk by telling them, but the way they behaved was so far from what their mother wanted that he felt they were trustworthy. It also helped that Luna had confirmed this, and, for some reason, he trusted the strange little blond. Hermione thought the girl was a seer, though the blond had neither denied nor confirmed that fact. Luna had also been under fire from Ginny as soon as the redhead learned how close the blond was to the group. Ginny would demand to see Harry, completely foregoing the 'shy crush'-approach she had previously used, but still making sure she appeared to just be a girl with a crush, and had even told Ron, straight to his face, that she wanted Harry to ask her to the Yule Ball, and didn't want to risk having him ask Luna instead. When asked why she assumed Harry would ask Luna instead of Hermione, Ginny had scoffed and told him, as if it was obvious, that Hermione was _his_ girl, so why would Harry ask _her_?

Up until that point, Ron had still had some doubts of whether or not Ginny was willingly involved in their mother's plan, but _that_ was a pretty big hint. Ron and Hermione had both had low-level Love Potions in their systems, keyed to each other, but weak enough to induce interest and other emotions that came with crushing on someone, and Ginny had basically just told them that she knew about the potions; and, if she knew about _them_, she'd definitely know about Harry being fed the same potion, keyed to _her_. Luckily, Ron had been able to subdue Ginny by pointing out that Harry wouldn't be going to the Ball _at all_ if he _died_ in the first task, and that all Luna was doing was bringing them material from the library. Ron didn't know how long that would work, but they still had a couple of weeks until the task. The only question was whether or not Harry would awaken before then.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Four days passed until they finally heard from Gringotts. It was a Saturday, and the entire Weasley Family had been summoned to the bank for 'confirmation of records'. Due to the contract with Dumbledore, regarding their educational costs, the bank would often call in the family to make sure all papers were in order due to the discrepancy between their recorded income and calculated expenses, so this wasn't out of the ordinary, given the goblins strict precision. Standard Procedure was equally strict, which meant every single member of the family was basically interrogated. They had done this a few times, and, if there was no inconsistency in their stories, that would be it. This time would be different.

Ron, the twins, and Ginny were escorted to Diagon Alley by Professor McGonagall where they met their parents before heading to the bank. Then, the goblins led the Weasley's into a private waiting room where Bill and Charlie were already waiting. Ron could instantly tell they had already been interrogated, as their smiles were strained and they looked exhausted. Both blamed work when asked, however, especially Charlie, due to the tournament. When the goblins returned, their parents were then escorted into separate rooms, meanwhile Bill would accompany Ginny, seeing as she was a minor, and Charlie would accompany George, as Ron had already been interrogated the week before. Then, whoever finished first, would accompany Fred.

Fred and Ron had both expected either Bill or Charlie to return first, but, surprisingly, it was their father, who looked incredibly pale and in no shape to take another round of interrogation, even if he'd be sitting to the side. Bill returned, without Ginny, a few minutes later, and left the room with Fred, while Ron worked on comforting their father until Charlie and George returned. In the end, neither Ginny, nor their mother returned, and the rest of them were taken to see a Goblin Healer. Ron also learned that Harry was awake now and out of the Time-delay Chamber, and would be paying for their treatment, including Ron and Hermione's treatment from the previous stay. Luckily, McGonagall wasn't awaiting them back at the castle until Sunday evening, and they had been joined by Sirius, Remus, and Harry in the Hospital Ward. This was when the remaining Weasley's learned a shocking fact; Lily Potter had given birth _twins_. The goblins hadn't been able to discover the fraud because they need specific permission to check Family Trees, but the truth was that the real Harry James had perished alongside his parents, and that the 'Harry' they knew, was, in fact, Lilith Rose, disguised as her brother.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Author's Notes_**

**1) **The Idea of Gringotts having a Time-delay Chamber was borrowed from _Summer of Independence_ by _redfrog_.


	2. Chapter 2 - Padfoot's Resolve

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Lilith_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Chapter 2 – Padfoot's resolve_**

Sirius had come straight back to England when he learned Harry had been forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, but, before he could contact Dumbledore and ask to see his godson, he had received a letter from Ron. There was a small drawing at the bottom of four certain animals gathered around a map; a hint to use the password for the Marauder's Map, to see the real message. All thought of contacting Dumbledore flew out of his head as he headed straight to Gringotts, but the goblins wouldn't let him see 'Harry' until he agreed to undergo a Purge, and, as a result, he'd been knocked out for close to half a day. He'd woken up in a bed to see Remus in the next bed over, talking to Lilith; not Harry, _Lilith_. Sirius could only stare. He'd been told Lilith died, and – as he had realized at that very moment – her existence had somehow been erased after that night. Not only had she been erased from the collective memory of the wizard world, but Sirius himself had not thought about her once since that night; although he clearly still remembered her, it's like his brain had been ignoring those memories completely.

No ordinary wizard could cast Mind Spells to such an advanced degree, and Sirius knew of only _one_ man whom had that kind of power. Ok, technically there was two, but with one of them being the Dark Lord, there was really only one option; the same man who kept preaching to give Death Eaters a second chance, yet left Sirius to rot in Azkaban without as much as a questioning. Meanwhile, cold-blooded murderers were walking free, thanks to Albus Dumbledore. While he was at it, Sirius couldn't help but wonder how the _Head_ of the fucking _Wizengamot_ wasn't able to get a minor, little along the kid he was Proxy Magical Guardian for, out of a _lethal _competition for _adults only._ That man had some serious explaining to do! To make matters worse, there was so much more that Sirius had yet to learn, and, over the next few days, Sirius would swear, several times a day, that he would make Dumbledore pay, one way or another, for all the crap he's pulled behind everyone's back.

Because Sirius was never convicted, he was still magically recognized as Lilith's Magical Guardian, and, while he couldn't legally act on this, it had protected Lilith to a certain degree while he was incarcerated. Dumbledore only had a small amount of power over her while acting as Sirius' proxy, and would've needed Sirius' magical signature for almost everything. However, the Old Coot had made a lot of preparation for the moment he had the power to validate a large stack of documents that were already signed and ready to go. Sirius had taken a look at those documents, and knew Dumbledore must have been planning to get rid of him soon; guardianship would automatically he handed to him in that case. Sirius had destroyed the documents in fury, then started writing a few documents of his own. He also arranged for the goblins to contact a certain person; a person whom had terrified Sirius more than the Dark Lord ever had, but whom Lily had adored and admired.

Then, he arranged for an Emancipation Ritual for Lilith; legally speaking, she had been declared an adult, not only by her Proxy Magical Guardian whom also happened to be the Head of the Wizengamot, but also by the Ministry Representative for the Tournament, which qualified her for the ritual, which would emancipate her magically. Though, she would still be in need of a guardian, simply a legal one this time, due to her age, which was why Sirius had contacted that certain someone. To get Lilith away from the Durlsey's, and give her a guardian whom could actually act as such, Sirius was going to sign away his rights as her guardian to _that_ person, and remove all need for the role of proxy, which Dumbledore was taking advantage of; assuming that person agreed. Sirius also had to speak to that person regarding the trio's educational situation, as there was no way the trio were staying at Hogwarts. Even if they got Dumbledore fired, his influence was to great; they had to destroy him completely if they wanted to be safe, and, even then, they still wished to leave, not just Hogwarts, but Britain all together.

While he waited for this person, Sirius tried to make sense of his thoughts, to find a way to properly explain the mess he was trying to fix. First, why did Dumbledore go to such an extend to pretend that Lilith was Harry; and why would he go to such an extend to erase Lilith's existence, rather than just telling everyone she was dead? Harry and Lilith had been born 7 minutes apart; Harry having come out first, and, as such, the boy had been the official heir to the Potter estate. Now according to many of the archaic customs that many pureblooded families followed, that meant that Lilith would become property of her husband, and, with no other living male in the family, the Potter Estates would be inherited by her second-born son. Was this what Dumbledore was trying to avoid? But, the Potter's didn't follow those customs, and hadn't for a long time, so why would he think they did?

Another suggestion was that Dumbledore was actually after the next generation. If 'Harry' died before coming of age, or, at least, before 'he' could claim 'his' inheritance – which seemed to be what Dumbledore was aiming for – the old fool would need an heir to control if he wanted to get a hold of the Potter Estate; and it was more convenient to have 'Harry' knock up a girl under Dumbledore's control, than having Lilith having to get pregnant and giving birth while Voldemort is running rampant. The Marriage Contract between 'Harry' and Ginny, written by Dumbledore and Molly, further pointed to this. Then, there was the prophecy. Was that thing even real? Sirius supposed it didn't matter; there was no point in trying to make sense of a man who has more than likely gone insane. The wording of the prophecy clearly said the vanquisher of the Dark Lord was a boy, so Dumbledore needed a boy; and that was likely all the reasoning that old man needed for this nonsense.

Also, Sirius had talked to Arthur earlier, and it appears Molly had been magically brainwashed by the old man. Basically her behavior all boiled down to 'Dumbledore is always right, and has to be obeyed'; she worshipped that man, and Dumbledore had apparently taken that and enhanced it to insane levels. Molly would need extensive and difficult treatment, but ultimately she could be cured. Ginny was more difficult, as she had been groomed and brainwashed by Molly since birth, and, while there was no magic involved, Ginny had never known anything different, and would be more difficult to treat because of it. The goblins said that, most likely, treatment would not be successful, and that was devastating. The wizard world had Mind Healers, but no proper institution for those too mentally ill to be cared for by their families. The closest thing they had was Azkaban, and that wasn't an option. That meant Ginny would most likely have to go to a muggle institution instead. Sirius could arrange for a Mind Healer to work with her, but finding a Healer that was familiar enough with the muggle world to work with the institution would be difficult.

The goblins had been an invaluable help, and had even provided them all with goblin-made Protection Charms, so the old fool couldn't spell any of them again. Sirius wasn't sure why the goblins were being so nice, and had even claimed their little group as political refugees, but he had seen the goblins interacting with Lilith and knew it had something to do with her. Sirius, while dying of curiosity, would wait until she told him; he had more important things to do, spending most of his time in an office with one or more goblins. Sometimes, Arthur and Remus would join him, and the meeting would turn into a giant brainstorm. They would either discuss how they could make Dumbledore's life a living hell, or they would discuss activities that they could all do for fun; Sirius especially wanted to some quality time with his goddaughter, to make up for all the time he'd missed while in Azkaban, and later on the run. First item on the list, was visiting James and Lily's grave, and replace the headstone with a new one, one listing Harry's name as well. Though they didn't know what Dumbledore had done to the boy's body, they could at least make sure he was remembered.

Sirius vowed to make things right. He had to make some difficult decisions to do so, but it was time for him to grow up, and do what was best for his goddaughter, and himself for that matter. So, there he sat; waiting for the only man he knew whom could help him in this seemingly impossible battle against Voldemort and Dumbledore alike. He sat there for what felt like an eternity before the door opened and the goblins led in a tall, well-built, and well-dressed man with long, blond hair and the most striking blue eyes that Sirius had seen to this date. The man had a kind smile, but Sirius had seen the darkness that lies behind that smile, and knew that, if he could get this man onboard, their enemies would be screwed.

"Sirius, it's good to see you again." The man said.

Sirius shook his hand and nodded. "Thank you for coming…Frankenstein." He said.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hermione's Acceptance

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Lilith_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Chapter 3 – Hermione's acceptance_**

The first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament was underway, and Hermione Granger was dressed in muggle clothing, holding a letter in her hand, and watching the Hogwarts Champion from a secluded spot. Cedric had transfigured a rock into a dog in an attempt to distract the dragon. She was only half impressed; if he was up against any other dragon, it would've easily worked, especially if the dragon was hungry, which seemed to be the case. Dragons were predators, and the laws of nature dictates that the easiest prey became the next meal; without anything to protect, the dragon would've gone for the dog. This dragon, however, was a nesting mother, and would automatically zero in on the biggest threat to her nest, which was the wizard. If he wished to distract her, he should've transfigured something that the dragon would deem more dangerous than a wizard.

She lifted the letter and looked at it. It was a reply from her parents, saying they were proud of her. She had expected them to be angry, which they were, but not with her. They were proud that she was taking responsibility for her life, not just her education, and they told her they were supportive of her decision to leave a place that turned out to be toxic; even if that means she'll be going further away from them. She had already received confirmation from the Korean Masul Haggyo **(AN 1) **that her transfer has gone through, and that she will begin her classes in a week's time, along with Ron and Lilith. Headmaster Dumbledore had yet to find out, as he had been busy with the tournament, and it was too late for him to do anything now. Finding out that the old goat had been her Magical Guardian was scary, especially after finding out that she had been covered in spells that were classed as 'Augmentation' Compulsions; spells that magnified specific personality traits in order to steer the target towards a desired behavior. Hermione had always been an obedient and responsible girl, but with the spells in effect, her natural need to inform adults, specifically the school staff, of everything she deemed important, had basically made her into some sort of spy; always going and telling on her friends, and keeping the headmaster informed. Now, all she felt was guilt for betraying her friends.

"'Mione." A female voice said, getting her attention.

It was Lilith; now spell- and potion-free, the former boy had turned into a pale-skinned beauty, with straight, thigh-length, scarlet hair with a prominent pale-silver streak starting by her left temple, leading all the way down. The only thing that hadn't changed was her eyes, although she didn't need glasses anymore. Her scar had faded to near-unnoticeable when the goblins had removed the Horcrux behind it, but it had disappeared completely after the Emancipation Ritual. Lilith was still wearing Hermione's clothes, but with barely visible shorts underneath the skirt.

"Did you find it?" Hermione asked, turning to face her friend.

Lilith held up a diadem. "The house-elves were happy to help me find it." She said. "Dobby was especially helpful."

"Dobby's here?" Hermione asked confused.

"Along with Winky." Lilith said. "You know, the House-elf from the Quidditch game? Dobby took a liking to her, it seems, but she's not doing too good."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Is she sick?"

Lilith gave her a look. "She lost her family." She said. "She's absolutely crushed, and is drowning her sorrows in Butterbeer; and it's to the point where she's actually getting _drunk_."

"But she was freed!" Hermione said. "Wasn't she a slave?"

"_She_ doesn't see it that way." Lilith said. "Nor do other House-elves, for that matter. Besides, they're parasites, they won't survive long without a bond."

"WHAT?!"

Lilith tilted her head at her. "Didn't you do any research?" She asked. "Or did you just focus on the slave-part and not bother with anything else?"

"But…" Hermione turned red. It wasn't like her to just jump to conclusions like that, but with how Dobby had acted, she had just assumed they all wanted to be free.

Lilith sighed. "Look, I agree that they need help, but you need to identify the problem before you can solve it." She said. "If an abused dog bites a child, it's not the dog's fault. The dog doesn't know any better, and its behavior is a direct result of how the owner has treated it. House-elves aren't that different; they accept abuse and harsh punishment because they don't know any better, but that's not _their_ fault. It's how they're treated that needs to change."

Hermione nodded. "But, since we're leaving… what will happen to Dobby and Winky?" She asked weakly.

Lilith smiled. "I've bonded with them both, so they'll be coming with us." She said.

Hermione sighed in relief.

"Winky's going to have to sober up a bit though." Lilith said. "And I need something to pay them with, since they both refuse money." She shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

The girls watched the tournament for a bit. Cedric had gotten his egg, and now it was the part-veela, Fleur Delacour's turn.

"The goblins confirmed that you weren't bound by the contract, right?" Hermione asked, Fleur had just gotten a bad burn, despite having put the dragon to sleep with her voice.

"Yeah." Lilith confirmed. "The Goblet of Fire would've bound the contract to the magical signature of the person who entered the piece of paper, even if there was another person's name on it, so I was protected by the fact that I was being forced into it against my will. However, had I actually participated in the task, the goblet would've acknowledged me as a proxy to the person who was actually bound by the contract, and the contract would've been transferred to me as a result."

"I guess we'll see who entered you when it's 'Harry's turn then." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Lilith agreed. "We should get going though. Frankenstein and the others are waiting for us."

Hermione nodded and the two started heading towards the stands where Neville, Luna, and the twins were sitting with Ron and Frankenstein along with a representative for the Korean Magic School; apparently the Ministry was trying to create international interest, and had invited several magic schools all over the world to watch the tournament. They would be going to South Korea as soon as the task was over, and the trio would have a few days to settle in before starting classes at their new school. They would miss their friends, but there was no reason for them to stay. The twins were dropping out at the end of the year, with their father's permission, and would've dropped out last year, after taking their OWLs, if their mother hadn't forced them to stay and take their NEWTs, which they would've sat next year. The two wanted to open their own Joke Shop, and Lilith had made a deal with the two, in order to help them achieve their dream. Neville and Luna both needed their NEWTs for their respective future careers, but couldn't leave for another school until they'd sat their OWLs.

Hermione herself had always pictured a career in the Ministry; she was going to be the one to change everything that was wrong with the wizard world. She was going to bring equality to Muggleborns and Creatures alike, and she would end House-elf slavery. Those damned compulsions had augmented her ambition to the point where she had been set up to exhaust herself within a very short time, and would likely burn out long before she achieved anything at all. Now, she knew better. As much as she didn't want to admit it, as a Muggleborn, she would never reach her goals, no matter how hard she worked. She had wanted to change so many things, to _improve_ so many things, but her ambitions – even at a sane level – would never have lead anywhere. She had denied it for years, possibly because of the compulsions, but she's finally come to accept that she was living in a world that didn't want her there. She would've made herself miserable trying to change a world that didn't want to be changed, and, as much as that hurt, she needed to do what was best for herself.

She thought she would feel guilty for leaving, but she didn't; instead she felt liberated. She's already had a taste of what was waiting for her in South Korea, and it was like heaven compared to Britain. Korea still had a small pureblood society, but it was nothing like the nazi-like snobs that polluted Britain. The representative from the Korean School was a perfect example of this; he was the same age as Lucius Malfoy, but you'd never guess he was even an upper class man from the way he acted, and, while he respected the pureblood culture, he never let that affect his treatment of those who didn't, or weren't part of that culture. He even respected his own son's decision to marry a non-magical partner, and had welcomed his new family-member with genuine acceptance and open arms. Lord Rhee was also Korea's leading expert in Runes and Rune Magic, and worked at the Magic School as a professor for Master-level students.

Since the magical population of Asia was almost fully integrated in muggle society, the students at the Magic School didn't wear robes, but a uniform that blended in perfectly with any muggle school in the country. As for their classes, the most popular approach was to attend two schools, one magical and one semi-muggle, so students usually wore the uniforms associated with their semi-muggle school, though these schools had to be approved by the ASS – Asian Sorcery Society – to teach wizards and squibs alongside muggles, since wizards and squibs would need a slightly different curriculum. As for the magical part of their education, the Magic Schools had entire buildings fitted with time-delaying magic, so the students spent roughly a double period in real time at the magic school, usually during a free/study period provided by their semi-muggle school.

In addition, Frankenstein, Lilith's new guardian, was the headmaster and chairman of one of these ASS-approved semi-muggle schools. Though it was a High School, so the trio would have some time to catch up on their muggle education before it was time to enroll, and, since Ron had no muggle education at all, Frankenstein had offered to tutor them. Another teacher at the Magic School would be getting them up to ASS standards as well, since Europe had completely different, and not to mention lower standards than their eastern counterparts. From what they've been told so far, the trio was only meeting Second Year Standards in the ASS, so they were far behind their Korean year-mates. Hermione was taking this as a challenge though, and was looking forward to it.

By the time they had met up with the others, Viktor Krum had gotten his egg, and the committee was calling for 'Harry' to enter the arena. Then, everyone but Frankenstein left the stands as people started to worry, as they needed to leave before Dumbledore put up a lockdown. Frankenstein was powerful enough to rip down any wards that could be put up, and he wanted the old fool to see him before he left. Neville, Luna, and the twins then went to a different part of the stands after saying their goodbyes to the trio and Professor Rhee, and sat where they had a clear view of their most likely suspects. When it was clear that 'Harry' wasn't showing up, and the committee couldn't stall any longer, the task was announced over. Frankenstein smirked as Dumbledore looked panicked, and released a tiny bit of his aura, just enough for the old man to sense it, but no one else. They locked eyes just as the announcement was over, and just as Mad-eye Moody, the current DADA professor, doubled over in excruciating pain.

In the ensuing chaos, Frankenstein left unnoticed, and Mad-eye was revealed to be an impostor; a believed-to-be-dead Death Eater by the name of Barty Crouch Jr. Parents were outraged that their children had been alone with a coldblooded murderer on multiple occasions; and, while Barty's claims of the return of the Dark Lord was deemed as the ramblings of a madman, people were quick to blame him for the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived. Newspapers were quick to change their viewpoint from 'Harry' being a spoiled, privileged brat whom used his status as a celebrity to get himself into the tournament, to a poor, helpless victim, forced into a death-trap by the adults that failed to protect their precious savior. The fact that the Goblins soon announced that 'Harry's' Last Will and Testament was to be read within short time, only strengthened the belief that the boy had been kidnapped and murdered.

Only Dumbledore insisted that the goblins were wrong, unknowing of the surprise Lilith had set for him, and everyone else as well.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Author's Notes_**

**1) **According to Google translate, Masul Haggyo means 'School of Magic'.


	4. Chapter 4 - Harry's Will Lilith's Rage

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

_**Lilith**_

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

_**Chapter 4 – Harry's Will and Lilith's Rage**_

The reading of Harry James Potter's last Will and Testament had drawn a crowd. The reading would take place in an auditorium at the Ministry, though any benefactor would have to claim their inheritances at the bank. The seats were first and foremost reserved for the benefactors and their families, or a small group of colleagues. Then, after the media-representatives had been seated, the remaining seats were first-come-first-serve. Quite a few companies and organizations had showed up; since Harry had been the last of the Potter line, many expected the Family Fortune to be donated, while others wondered what would happen to the many investments the family had made. Dumbledore was there as well, wondering how his arrangements for a small, private reading of _his_ manufactured Will had turned into such a spectacle. He wasn't too nervous though, there was nothing in that Will that he couldn't explain, but, then, the goblins set out a Testament Orb, instead of the scroll that Dumbledore had filed.

The auditorium turned silent as the orb glowed in response to an authenticity spell, cast by Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE. "The orb has been authenticated!" She spoke. "The Will-reading shall now commence!"

"Thank you, Madam Bones." The goblin in charge of the reading said. "I shall now activate the orb."

The orb glowed with a faint blue light and Harry's voice carried through the auditorium. **"I, Harry James Potter, being of competent and sound mind, hereby declare this to be my last Will and Testament, and hereby revoke any and all wills and codicils previously made in my name."** It started. **"Before I divide up my estate, however, I have something to say. For those who think they know what this Will entails, I assure you that **_most_** of you will be disappointed. There is so much that I never learned about myself; things I should've known since birth, but was never taught. My eleventh birthday was the day I found out I was a wizard, and, as I write this Will, it's only been a week since I learned that I was an Heir of an Ancient and Noble House, a title I still don't know the meaning of.**

**When I was first introduced to the wizard world, I had no idea what to expect, or what was expected of me. I knew nothing of my fame, or the reason behind it; I grew up living with my mother's muggle sister and her family, and was told that my parents were drunks who died in a car crash. I was told my father was a deadbeat, and that my mother was a whore. My upbringing is nothing like you would image of someone of my stature. If you ever visit the house I grew up in, you'll see no pictures of me; the only traces of my existence is a drawing hanging on the wall of the cupboard under the stairs; that's where I slept for the first ten years of living in that house. My relatives only moved me into the smallest room of the house after my Hogwarts letter came, and they panicked, thinking someone was watching the house. For reference, my relatives are well-off. The house has four bedrooms, always have; the Master bedroom, where my aunt and uncle slept, the Guest bedroom, where my uncle's sister sleeps during her stays once or twice a year. Then there was my cousin Dudley's bedroom, and lastly, Dudley's toy-room, filled with all the toys and other junk my cousin broke within days of receiving them, until they moved me into the room.**

**I did not have a happy life. The best way I can describe it to a wizard would be that they worked me like a House-elf, and that includes the punishments. Everything bad or strange that happened was blamed on me, without me ever knowing **_why_** I was being blamed. I didn't know my own name until I started muggle school and got into trouble for missing the role-call; my relatives only ever called me 'boy', or 'you', or 'freak'; that last one being their favorite. I really hoped the wizard world would be different, but it wasn't much better. My peers at Hogwarts have grown up with fantastical stories about me, and many firmly believe those stories to be the truth. They have many expectations that I never met, and they get angry and frustrated at me when I tell them I have no clue what they're talking about.**

**Of course, I suppose my… adventures… at Hogwarts seems counteractive to what I just said, but I'm a kid whose always been forced to rely only on myself to survive. I grew up knowing I could never count on adults to help me in any way, shape, or form, so when I see a problem I have to fix it on my own. The fact that the Hogwarts staff wouldn't even hear me out on my concerns only reinforced the idea that I couldn't trust any of them. Because of that, I had to deal with a Cerberus and a possessed professor in my first year, a Basilisk in my second, and being swarmed by Dementors in my third. I am now in my fourth year, and get to deal with Triwizard Tournament. I can't imagine any of you knows what it's like to live in a near-prison during the summers, only to return to a place where I've almost been killed every single year I've been there; and, yet, Hogwarts was more home to me than the house I grew up in.**

**This does bring me back to the matter of hand though. When I was entered into the tournament I was forced to participate against my will, but it also drove home the notion that I can die very easily, and my thoughts then turned to my vault at Gringotts, and what would happen to it if I died. I didn't think I had much, but the first time I was at Gringotts I saw – what was to a child that has never had anything that wasn't broken or handed down to me from my obese, destructive cousin – a **_mountain_** of gold. I wanted the peace of knowing where that gold went when I wasn't around anymore. So, with some help, I snuck out of Hogwarts and headed to London to get my affairs in order. You can imagine my surprise when I found out I had much more than just my Trust Vault, as I know it now. I never knew my family was wealthy, nor did I know of my status in society, as I've mentioned earlier.**

**I didn't know **_anything_**, and the… arrangements… that had been filed on my behalf without my knowledge or consent is, honestly, infuriating beyond belief. I spent a great deal of time, arranging things to my own wishes. Apparently, being forced into a Ministry-funded tournament means I am now considered an adult in the eyes of the wizard world, so I was able to get my affairs in order without consulting the man acting as proxy to my Magical Guardian, which I never knew existed. Again, this is something I learned only at the bank, because no one else saw it fit to inform me of it, but I had the Ministry representative, and the Head of the Wizengamot accepting of my participating in a tournament only for adults, and they've recognized me as an adult by doing so. Go figure.**

**Speaking of affairs, I should probably get to that, shouldn't I? I read a copy of my parents' Will prior to this, and I do hope it surprises some of you to learn that Will was sealed by the Head of the Wizengamot before it could be executed after my parents' deaths. Therefore, as my parents' Will was never executed, I have incorporated their wishes into my own. In addition, as the official heir of Sirius Black, my estate includes the Black assets as well, now that I'm emancipated, and due to Sirius' inability to take control of them, but I'll get more into that later.**

**First of all, I wanted to make sure that my story got out there, so I've written down the truth as I know and understand it, and left my life's story in the hands of Gringotts Bank. The book will be available to the public, but, in exchange, anyone seeking it will have to make a Magical Vow to prevent tampering or editing of any kind. That way I know everyone will know exactly how I experienced my life. Now, I make it a point to state that my story is purely from my own point of view; and, as such there will be things I got wrong, things I misunderstood, and so on. I'm not all-knowing; I am not faultless; I'm just a kid. I never claimed to be anything more.**

**Moving on, the following institutions will receive 50 000 galleons each;**

**St. Mungos Hospital,**

**The Harmony Foundation **(AN 1)**,**

**Moonrise Hospital **(AN 2)**,**

**The Hope Foundation **(AN 3),

**And finally the Evergreen Sanctuary Home** (AN 4)**.**

**I hope this money will come to good use, and while my proxy Magical Guardian had added a list of his own, I found myself disagreeing with the choices, or not knowing enough of these organizations to include them.**

**To the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I leave 50 000 Galleons, and my family's collection of Auror Equipment. While I did seriously consider becoming an Auror, I have come to the decision that the wizard world is not for me, and, should I survive long enough to take my OWLs, I will be leaving Hogwarts, and Britain all together, after my fifth year. I have no desire to live in a place where people turn their backs on me at the drop of a hat for things I have absolutely no control over.**

**In addition, the DMLE will receive the Potter Family Pensive, as I understand the department doesn't have one, but I've left a few conditions for the Department Head, Amelia Bones, to meet before I leave the pensive in her possession. You will find those conditions in a letter, Madam Bones, when you go to claim the bequest on behalf of the department.**

**But, let's continue shall we? My parents wanted to leave 20 000 Galleons to Alice and Frank Longbottom, but, due to the circumstances, I will be giving this money to their son, Neville, with the request that he use that money for his parents' treatment or other medical expenses. In addition, Neville will receive another 10 000 galleons to spend on his favorite hobby. **

**To Luna Lovegood, I leave 10 000 Galleons. Furthermore, as the Quibbler is the only media that hasn't dragged my name through the mud in one form or another, the Lovegood's will receive a copy of my life's story in exchange for a Magical Vow that they will not alter it in any way, shape, or form before publishing it.**

**To my first friend, Rubeus Hagrid, and to my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, I leave 20 000 Galleons each. And, Hagrid, you also get a life-time visitor's pass to the Dragon Reserve in Romania, so you can go and visit Norberta whenever you like.**

**To my godfather, Sirius Black, my parents and I leave 30 000 galleons.**

**To Remus Lupin, my parents and I leave 30 000 galleons, and a house in France, along with a life-time supply of Wolfbane potion – don't argue about this Remus; let **_**us**_** care about **_**you**_** for once.**

**To the Weasley Family, I thank you for treating me as one of your own, and for giving me the family I never had. Each member will receive 5000 Galleons to use as you please, and, collectively, I leave you all 50 000 Galleons to save for rainy days.**

**Also, to Fred and George personally, Padfoot has agreed to leave his shares in Zonko's to you, and 20 000 galleons to use on your future shop and products. He looks forward to see what you come up with.**

**When it comes to the Potter Family investments and my seats in the Wizengamot, these will be divided between the Weasley's, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.**

**…**

**Now… as for the Black Family estate; Sirius and I did have some arguments, but I got my way in the end with a few compromises. First of all, I had the Family Home stripped of Dark artifacts, and all Goblin-made objects were returned to the goblins. All other estates have been sold. In addition, all investments held by the family have also been sold, and Kreature, the last of the Black's House-elves, has, upon his own request, joined with his colleagues, though the collection of elf-heads have been moved to their own mausoleum at the family graveyard. The painting of Walburga Black has also been destroyed, as I don't want her contaminating the next Head, should he accept my conditions in order to claim the title. I've also made sure that those conditions and any other action I take today in regards to the family and estate, cannot be undone by the next Head simply because he disagrees with them.**

**My first action is according to Sirius' wishes that Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy are to be stripped of all rights as a member of the House of Black, and are hence cast out with immediate effect. Now, before you start yelling, Lady Malfoy, there are conditions you can meet to be reinstated, if you truly wish to be. Out of respect, I won't be mentioning those conditions here, however, and you can make an appointment with the Black Vault-manager to hear them, along with my reasoning for them. My second action is to invite Andromeda Tonks back into the Black family, and I say 'invite' as you may not wish to be reinstated without your daughter. There are conditions, for Nymphadora to meet if she wishes to be reinstated with you, however, and, as with your sisters, she can speak to the Black Vault-manager to hear the conditions and the reasoning behind them.**

**Now, the title of Head of the House of Black will go to someone I am, unexpectedly, indebted to; and I know a lot of eyebrows will be raised by my decision. This person is indirectly responsible for the events that led to my bank visit and, ultimately, the discovery of my proxy Magical Guardian's, possibly deliberate, neglect of duties. So, thank you, Draco Malfoy, for doing me that favor. However, as the new head of the House of Black, there are certain expectations I have for you. Most of all, I want you to **_make something of yourself_**. I've known you for going-on-four-years, and all I've ever heard from you is 'my father this' and 'my father that'. Even when you're talking about your grades as one of the top students of Hogwarts, all I heard was 'my father will be proud', but what about **_you_**, Draco? What are **_you_** proud of? Truth is, you and I have something in common; we have nothing to call our own.**

**To this day, the only thing I've ever bought for myself is my school supplies. Everything I 'owned' growing up were things my cousin outgrew, broke and/or threw away. Of course, if I was caught using any of those thrown away things, my aunt would scream at me and call me an ungrateful little thief before throwing the item in the trash. I never had anything because I was never allowed to have them. You may not see it that way, but you're not much different for me, Draco. You stand so deeply into your father's shadow that you've lost yourself. When was the last time you used your own allowance to buy something you wanted, instead of asking your parents to buy it for you? When was the last time you stood up for yourself, without using your father as a threat? When was the last time you achieved something that wasn't **_expected_** of you as a **_Malfoy_**?**

**Like me, you have nothing of your own, and I wanted to give you an opportunity to change that. As Lord Black, you have a house, and a fortune of 3 000 000 Galleons to maintain, but no investments or servants. What you chose to do with your assets is completely up to you, but if you follow your vault-manager's advice, like any good Head of House, you should be fine. Where you get your income is also up to you, but, I suppose, as an heir of a Noble House, you likely already have an idea of where to get it. Unlike me, you've had training in what it means to be a Head of House, so I have faith in you, believe it or not. So make something of yourself.**

**And, I suppose that's it. I know people were expecting more; donations to Hogwarts or the Ministry perhaps, but frankly I don't see the point. Hogwarts, as fond as I am of it, is a death trap, and the staff – no offence, Hagrid – has done nothing to deserve a gift from me. Likewise, the Ministry has caused me more trouble than I'm comfortable with, and their actions in the past are such that I do not wish to support them; the Triwizard Tournament being one example. Perhaps, if I survive this stupid tournament, they can change my mind in the future, but if your hearing this then obviously that didn't happen. I can only hope my death will convince everyone to bury this barbaric competition once and for all.**

**I do, however, have one final thing to say to Albus-to-many-bloody-middle-names-Dumbledore. For acting as my proxy Magical Guardian, I. Hope. You. **_Burn_**.**

The Testament Orb deactivated to a silent auditorium. "That concludes the hearing of Harry James Potter's Last Will and Testament." The goblin spoke. "Benefactors may claim their bequest at Gringotts Bank."

Lilith, standing in the shadows in the back of the auditorium, watched as people slowly started coming out of their daze. Draco was clearly shocked, but quickly shook it off when a camera was pointed his way. No way the proud pureblood would allow himself to be photographed with such an undignified expression. Almost everyone she had talked to about her decision hadn't really understood why she would give him so much money and potential power, but she really did feel sorry for him. He stood so far into his father's shadow that he was drowning without knowing it. This was the only way she could think of to save him, but right now it was all up to him. Lilith then turned her attention to Dumbledore, and watched the gears spinning in his head. She knew he would figure it out, because he was the only person who knew what was _missing_ from the Will. As a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, she had inherited a fortune far greater than the wealth accumulated purely under the Potter-name, and with the still-active Conquest Laws, she had also claimed Voldemort's Slytherin and Peverell heritage. Not that there was much left of it to claim. Still, Dumbledore knew what was missing, and while the seats and other ties to Britain was distributed to her friends, she had kept the money, artifacts, and other books and items.

Dumbledore would know, because wizards live so long that some prefer to make Wills while their still alive, just to get rid of all the crap they've accumulated over the years, or because they simply wanted to start over **(AN 5)**. It's gone out of style though, so not many knows about this law anymore. The only reason she had gotten away with making a will in her brother's name was because Dumbledore had switched hers and Harry's files in the magical registries, specifically their magical signatures. The goblins had switched them back afterwards, and updated it before filing what remains under her proper name; that is, after she adopted the family-name of her mother's non-human ancestor.

Loyard.

Frankenstein was familiar with the name, and was able to provide her with information on that side of her heritage, but when the non-human blood awakened in Lilith via the Emancipation Ritual, they had discovered that she was a hybrid, having inherited non-human blood from her father's side as well. Frankenstein had _some_ information regarding the other half of her ancestry, but admitted that the information he had was incomplete and unsatisfactory; he was a scientist, after all. Perhaps that's why she liked him? He was unbiased on most subjects, including everything magical, and didn't expect children to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. He expected adults to take responsibility, and, as her mother had been one of his favorite students, he was more than willing to chase down Voldemort and his Death Eaters by himself. She was more than tempted to let him, if only to give one last 'fuck you' to Dumbledore and his precious prophecy. Frankenstein's grudge against the Dark Lord was personal, her wasn't. Sure he had come after her, and he had killed her family, but she couldn't help but put the blame on the old goat. Voldemort was driven by that goddamn prophecy, which meant Dumbledore might as well have pointed him in the right direction. That's how she felt.

Dumbledore – that crazy, manipulative, godforsaken, puppet-master bastard – was the root of all her problems. That man was dangerous, capable of manipulating thousands, and able to fool the entire wizard world. He was not an enemy to take lightly, and was seen as a hero and a savior. Going against him directly would be a major mistake; she would have to outmaneuver him. However, because of him, the last 14 years felt like a very bad dream. A nightmare filled with body-altering potions and personality manipulating spells. She no longer knew who she was, because the person she had been before the coma wasn't real. She felt lost, angry, betrayed, all with a good dose of sorrow. All 'Harry' ever wanted was a family, and had been looking forward to making one for himself in the future. That desire had never left, but was already lost. After all the years of being poisoned with body-altering potions, her natural body had suffered, and was no longer fertile in female form, meaning she would never get children of her own. No, Voldemort may be a thorn in her side, but Dumbledore was the dagger in her back. All because she was the wrong twin. That's what it all boiled down to; the wrong child had survived that night, as far as Dumbledore was concerned.

Feeling a growl building up in her throat, she pushed off the wall and walked out. She ignored how a certain Head of the DMLE snapped her head up to look at her – figures that monocle can see through Invisibility Cloaks – and set out to do what she had actually came here to do; collect the last of Voldemort's little trinkets from the Peverell residence, aka treehouse in Little Hangleton. The fragment in her scar had been removed by the awakening of her non-human blood, leaving a vision of the other fragments behind. The destroyed diary and the diadem were collected from Hogwarts, and the cup was collected from the Lestrange vault via some weird Head of Family laws that Sirius took advantage of before kicking her out of the Black Family. The necklace was among the Dark artifacts removed from the Black Ancestral House, which left the ring **(AN 6)**; a ring that sang with the same mysterious power she now felt from her cloak. It was strange; she was never this sensitive as a human. Granted, she'd never really know as Dumbledore had put a block on her Magical Core.

Crazy, manipulative, godforsaken, puppet-master bastard; she could feel her blood boiling just at the thought of him. She had to catch herself before she lost it. She knew she had a temper, or rather 'Harry' had had a temper, but now that anger was backed up by ferocious instincts and enough raw power to outmatch a nuclear bomb. Controlling this was difficult enough for people who grew up with their power; she got stuck jumping off the deep end before she could swim. She hated that old fool more than she's ever hated anything in her life, and it was preventing her from moving on. She had previously thought it was Voldemort who was holding her back, but as his precious Horcruxes were destroyed one by one, the more she wondered why Dumbledore couldn't just do this himself; he obviously had the knowledge, and the more she thought about his manipulations the more she realized she would never be able to move on without bringing the man to justice. Even if it meant vigilante justice.

Once Dumbledore was gone, only then could 'Harry's' story come to an end, and Lilith's story could finally begin.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

_**Author's Notes:**_

**1)** The Harmony Foundation is an OC Foundation for Creature Rights.

**2) **Moonrise Hospital is an OC hospital specializing in treating creatures and halfbreeds.

**3) **The Hope Foundation is an OC organization that took in orphans and children taken from abusive homes and gave them a safe place to live until they were able to fend for themselves.

**4)** The Evergreen Sanctuary Home is an OC organization that gives sanctuary to victims of domestic abuse. It is called a Sanctuary because it has enough political power to protect wives who would otherwise be forced back to their abusers due to being 'property of their husbands or Family Heads' in the eyes of wizarding laws.

**5)** I borrowed this concept from 'Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'.

**6)** Nagini isn't a Horcrux at this point in time.


	5. Chapter 5 - As the Dark Lord perishes

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Lilith_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Chapter 5 – As the Dark Lord perishes, the Leader of Light falters_**

Amelia didn't even notice when the Pensieve stopped playing; she was deep in thought. She had known something was up after the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup, but she couldn't have predicted this. She had spoken up against bringing back the Triwizard Tournament when the idea was first introduced last year, but the Ministry had thrown her concerns aside. Even when she had brought up her concerns again after the attack, they had still ignored her. She should've fought harder, insisted on extra security at Hogwarts; she should've done _something_ that could've prevented a Death Eater from infiltrating the castle. Barty Crouch Jr. was thought to have died in Azkaban years ago, but Amelia had no way of asking how he escaped, as Crouch had managed to kill himself during the initial interrogation; a fake tooth filled with poison had somehow gone unnoticed. All Amelia had to go on was his crazed rambling on how the Dark Lord was returning, spoken under the effects of several truth serums and spells, and the claim that he had no knowledge of what had happened to Harry James Potter. So, how had the boy died?

The answer, as shocking as it was, was that Harry James Potter had died at age 15 months, having perished alongside his parents. As close as she had been to James, Amelia had no idea that there had been a second child involved until she had gone through the bequest she had claimed on behalf of the Auror Department. The true survivor of that night, was Harry's younger twin, Lilith Rose. The memories that had come with the Pensieve had shown Amelia what had happened to the girl after the death of her family; it was enough to lock someone up for a long time… had the perpetrator not been the Head of the damn Wizengamot. Even with evidence of what has gone on at Hogwarts for the last four years, there was no way Albus Dumbledore would be convicted. Add in the fact that Dumbledore was known as the only person the Dark Lord actually feared… he was more than likely going to get off scot free; the Minister was likely to pardon all of Dumbledore's crimes in exchange for fighting the Dark Lord, and leading the Light as he had in the first war.

That meant no justice for Lilith. If the girl decided to hold a grudge, that could easily lead to trouble, maybe even a new Dark Lord; it certainly wouldn't be the first time one has risen due to grudges held against a single person of power. Then again, if Lilith planned on causing any trouble, she would've had much more power to do as 'The Boy-Who-Lived'; the fact that she faked her death seems to point towards a more peaceful kind of revenge, if she was planning any at all. Amelia hoped the girl had chosen just to disappear, but if Dumbledore had gone through all that trouble, for whatever reason he had for doing so, he likely wouldn't just let her go. Also… Amelia looked over to a pile of folders on the side of her desk. The items that had come with the certifications from Gringotts, detailing the destruction of several Horcruxes tied to the Dark Lord's Magical Signature, had been safely stored away, but along with those files was a Missing Person Report; an Auror and veteran of the first war had gone missing not long after Crouch was revealed as an imposter. Crouch had revealed that the blood of an enemy was needed for the ritual that was supposed to bring the Dark Lord back to full power, and this man was probably the best option, after the Boy-Who-Lived and Dumbledore.

_"Did the Dark Lord even know that the wrong child had survived that night?"_ Amelia thought, then dismissed the thought. The answer was obvious, after all.

Amelia sighed. It wasn't normal for her mind to wander like that; she was exhausted. Tonight was Walpurgis Night, the night before Beltane; there was no doubt the Dark Lord was doing the ritual some time during the next 24 hours, now that he no longer had to wait until the third task of the Triwizard Tournament… which had still not been canceled! The Minister had declared that Crouch had murdered Harry Potter as revenge for the Dark Lord and that everything was fine now that the Death Eater was dead. The fucking idiot even refused to let her investigate the claim that the Dark Lord was returning, saying it had all been the ramblings of a madman and was obviously lies. Nothing could convince the man otherwise, yet, at the same time, the same Minister was grabbing as many Aurors as bodyguards as he could get his hands on. The man was such a pain.

***_The door slams open!*_**

"Amy! Something's going down in Little Hangleton!"

**o0o**

_(At the same time)_

Albus Dumbledore was frantically heading to his office. He had spent the entire day chasing down a metaphorical ghost whom had appeared all over the castle for hours, freaking out both Severus and Minerva, and driving Albus crazy. Then, he received word from an Order member stationed at Little Hangleton that something was going down in Riddle Manor. He would've been the first person out the door now that his little puppet had cut her strings, but he found himself somehow magically trapped inside the castle, forced to send his Order out without him. He had tried every exit possible, including every single Floo, and his Apparating privileges as Headmaster weren't working either. There as only one thing he hadn't tried, but his phoenix wasn't responding to his summons.

"FAWKES!" He calls the second the door opens, but there is no response as he walks inside.

"Your bird won't be coming." A calm female voice said.

Albus had spun around, wand first, at the first sound, but was pushed back, crashing into his desk with a long cut on his torso. In his daze, he failed to realize that the arm he saw on the floor was no longer attached to him. A glare of light brought his attention to the deadly black blade of a scythe. Seeing Lilith wielding the weapon, Albus' mind clears as he realizes what's going on.

"N-Now, Harry…" He tries.

"You no longer have the right to speak."

The command was calm and strict, and Albus felt his vocal chords reacting to those simple, yet powerful words. Lilith, in the meantime, called the Elder Wand to her and stored it securely in the double wand-holster attached to the belt of her pants. She then pointed her scythe at the Headmaster, who glared at her defiantly and with some confusion. Lilith had expected the typical grandfatherly look of disappointment, but, frankly, she didn't care. He was in no danger of bleeding out, as the blade had cauterized the wounds.

"You're lucky you didn't charge at me." Lilith said. "I would've cut you in half otherwise."

A part of her expected the old man to fight, but he wasn't showing any sign of getting up just yet. He was, however, trying to talk still, but couldn't.

"I'm well aware of what's going on in Little Hangleton, Professor, so don't worry about that." Lilith said reading his mind. "However, I've decided to take that precious prophecy of yours and shove it up a Troll's ass. So, no; I won't be playing hero this time, and neither will you. Both of us will be right here until the show's over."

This time the old man did try to move, but was stopped by a simple command.

"Don't move." Lilith spoke, and Albus could see her eyes glowing with the color of fresh blood. His thoughts earned him a snarky reply. "Of course, you can't stand the thought of someone else taking the glory." She said wanting to roll her eyes. "That's what it all comes down to, isn't it? You just can't stand not being the limelight in one form or another, but, I suppose, that's why this is such a great revenge; I just have to sit here and make sure you don't do anything… no, your Order won't be doing anything either. They'll have great seats for the show though; the wards Bill set up will make sure of that."

She could've easily gloated, said each word dripping with glee of getting the better of a man who compulsively _had_ to be the one in control, but she didn't really feel any pleasure in what she was doing to him; speaking calmly and almost emotionlessly; simply stating facts. She was angry, yes, but she just wanted to leave this whole shithole behind. This was simply something that had to be done if she wanted to move on; to prove to both of them that he couldn't control her anymore.

"When this is over, you will _never_ interfere with my life, or the lives of my comrades, ever again." She ordered with the same, glowing red eyes.

She hadn't quite learned to control this ability, and it tended to activate when she was frustrated, but it was also the only way to make sure this man wouldn't come after her. She couldn't take the risk, even if it meant using an equivalent ability to the Imperious Curse. Still, as angry as she was, she wasn't the type to harm others without a good reason. Severing the man's arm was the worst damage she was going to leave him with, not counting the damage she was doing to his dignity. She had no plans on getting even with Snape, whom had tormented her in class, nor did she give a damn about any Death Eaters that might escape Frankenstein's little visit to Riddle Manor. She didn't care about the politics of the blood-war or any other problems the wizard world had. She was here merely to prove a point, then she was leaving, for good.

**o0o**

_(At the same time)_

A dark aura, unlike anything wizard kind had ever felt, was congregating upon Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. The freshly restored Dark Lord sat on his throne, his revelry interrupted. Not many of his Death Eaters were present, most either dead or in prison, and others having ran for their lives, fearing his wrath. The Auror whose blood had been unwillingly taken to fulfill the ritual, lay nearly motionlessly on the floor, breathing, but having been subjected to torture. This man had clashed magic with the Dark Lord several times in the first war, and knew that this darkness belonged not to the monster that called itself Voldemort. It was a strange feeling; by all means the Auror should be terrified, but, somehow, he knew he was being saved. Or rather, he heard the whispers. Magic was a sentient power true to the heart of its wielder, and if a wizard paid attention enough, they could hear it. The Auror was familiar with this voice, having heard his magic scream in anguish every time he was forced to cast an Unforgivable in the line of duty. To be able to hear the voice of another wizard's heart through their magic was a rare gift, but not unheard of. The only other person who appeared to be hearing the whispers was the Dark Lord, reacting to the taunts and the desire to feast upon that rotten soul, and make him suffer.

"Who dares!" The Dark Lord snarled. "You dare challenge _me_?! Show yourself, and _maybe_ I'll show you mercy!"

An audible laugh came from behind the doors. "My, how impatient." A male voice spoke in amusement.

The Auror couldn't see the hidden worry in the Dark Lord's eyes, but he knew it was there. The Dark Lord was weak right now; it was the perfect time to strike. The Death Eaters present drew their wands, one casting a Blasting Curse at the door, disintegrating it. As the dust settled, the pressure in the room became suffocating, and a horror-inducing, purple and black aura started creeping inside along the walls. From where he lay on the floor, the Auror could only see the expensive, muggle shoes and pants, but despite the man's aura leaving footprints etched into the floor as he walked, there was no sign of damage on the man's clothes. The fear in the room was thick, and the Auror felt a warm liquid seeping into his sleeve as the Death Eater closest to him effectively lost control of his bladder. As disgusting as it was, the Auror had no energy to care. After trying to keep sane through the hour of torture, he had no energy left, but had desperately fought to stay conscious, praying for rescue. It may not have come in the form he had expected, but the darkness that slowly formed into deadly, physical spikes had no interest in him. Relieved whether he liked it or not, the Auror lost the battle against unconsciousness, meanwhile the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters appeared to be frozen, standing unable to move, and starring at what surely had to be the devil.

**o0o**

Lilith watched the headmaster in morbid fascination. As time went by, more and more frantic messages had arrived from the Order of the Phoenix; Dumbledore's supposedly disbanded group of vigilantes. With each message, the Old Fool became more rabid; frothing at the mouth and going absolutely bat-shit crazy as he fought against her mind control. His thoughts were so frantic and loud that she could hear them without even trying. With each message, Dumbledore grew more desperate, projecting his thoughts past his own Occlumency walls for every legilimens in the vicinity to hear. He didn't care about his Order; he was panicking because things were going down _without him_. He was acting like a drug-addict going through a violent withdrawal, as if he was about to have a stroke or heart attack, hell, at this rate he might be going for both.

Lilith found herself unable to look away. Contemplating whether or not she should help him, she made no move to actually do so. She realized that she was dealing with a mentally ill man who literally could not live outside of the limelight, but did she care enough to get him help? Well, if the wizard world actually had mental health workers she might have, but there wasn't any. Mentally unwell people were either shipped off to Azkaban, because no one could handle them, or kept isolated in normal hospitals and cared for by staff who had no idea how to treat them. In cases where the patient appeared sane, like Dumbledore – current state not included – they were just left to their own devices. He would never get the treatment he needed, because wizards were ignorantly stuck centuries behind the muggle world. The fact that most witches and wizards, even muggleborns, couldn't see a problem with that just made the whole thing even worse.

Shaking her head and taking a final look at the man who had made her life miserable Whether he made it through or died from a self-induced stroke, she ultimately didn't care, so she got up from her seat and lifted her elbow, calling Fawkes to her. The phoenix appeared in a burst of flame, and immediately disappeared again with Lilith in tow, spearing not a single glance towards his former master. The two reappeared on a hilltop overseeing Riddle Manor, then Fawkes disappeared, reappearing shortly with Frankenstein who, despite being covered in the scent of freshly spilled blood, looked as spotless and elegant as when she last saw him. He greeted her with a warm, satisfied smile, that let her know that it was all over; she could finally lay her past to rest and move on. He offered her his elbow, and the two walked into the trees as Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flames.

The Auror would wake up hours later, safe and sound in a guarded hospital room, with a story no one would believe. In her final report, Amelia would fabricate a story of a Dark ritual gone wrong, satisfying the Minister and the public. She conducted no investigation into the incident, instead thanking whomever had saved them all from a second war, be it the devil himself or someone else. She left the incident to be forgotten in the shadow of grief that struck the wizard world as the Leader of Light was found dead in his office that same day, and, while she would not mourn the man herself, she decided that the evidence against him was best left unrevealed. The wizard world did not need more chaos, and she feared it would simply do more harm than good.

Too bad the little beetle hidden in her hair didn't share that sentiment.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Author's Notes_**

_There's been a change in the previous chapter regarding Lilith's heritage. Instead of having inherited hybrid-blood from her mother's side of the family, Lilith has now inherited blood from two different non-human individuals; one from each side of her family. The chapter in question has been edited._

_As for what happened to Voldie and his Death Munchers, I'll leave that up to your imagination. Even with Frankenstein's seal in place, they wouldn't be much of a fight; we all know it would be a massacre, and I don't really write gory stuff unless I'm in a sadistic mood or if I want to make a point, so I figured it was better left unsaid._

_And, before you go complaining that this story was too short; 'Lilith' was never meant to be a full story, it was simply my way of setting up the background for the story I really wanted to write, which will be published as a sequel called 'Mother'. _

_P.S. Enjoy the teaser at the bottom._

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Mother_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Awakening_**

Walking down the halls of Ye Ran High School, a shorthaired Lilith made her way towards the entrance, heading outside towards the gates. Now 20 years older, and working as Head Secretary and Deputy to the Principal/Chairman, she had sensed a powerful and ancient presence that had appeared out of nowhere and had made its way to the school. She hadn't realized it at first, but, now that she was closing in on the presence, she realized it was identical to the faint aura that covered Frankenstein like a thin veil.

_"Could this be the one Frankenstein has been looking for all these years?"_ She wondered.

Frankenstein's master, the Noblesse, had disappeared without a trace 820 years ago, and Lilith would sometimes have to cover his work while he followed a lead, as rare as that occurrence was.

_"Figures he'd be the one to find us."_ She thought with amusement as she spotted the figure standing by the gates.

The man looked young enough to be a high-school student, with shoulder-length black hair and blood red eyes, but Lilith knew he was older than even Frankenstein.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel, I presume." She said, catching the man's attention. He looked at her, eyes slightly wide in surprise, but otherwise neutral.

She could tell that he had recognized his name, and, while he didn't know the language yet, his telepathic ability allowed him to understand what she was saying.

"My name is Lilith Rose Loyard." She introduced herself. "I'm Frankenstein's wife."

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**


End file.
